Shinratensei
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: The year is 2012 and the world is in shambles. The survivors have slowly began to breech the surface, building domes as a safe haven from the irradiated world. What it to come of them? It's the plot for my forum shinratensei. proboards. com /index. cgi


A/n: it's been a while, yeah? Sorry . I haven't been able to write much lately or really at all, but since I know a few of you from y! watch me here as well as there, I thought I'd give an update kinda thing. I've been working on an RP forum, it's based for like 16+ just because of violence and yaoi and such, and course it'd run by me and Skully and well, I thought I'd share the plot, cause we have a TON of openings (we have no ORO or ANY Akatsuki members) . but yeah... we havent offically started yet, and well, Here's the link: http : / / shinratensei . proboards . com/index . cgi (take out the spaces) and Here's the plot:

* * *

In the year 2012, it was predicted that the world would come to an end. Three Christian extremists took the prophecy to heart, believing that mankind had angered God for the last time. Taking the fate of humanity into their own hands, they decided to do god's work, as he has chosen them to cleanse the Earth of the so-called 'evil' that had been predicted would bring about the end of the world.

The extremists, also known as the Triad, took the prophecy literally and decided when the world hadn't started falling apart by the end of 2011, they needed to step in. Being "chosen by God," the men launched seven nuclear weapons from "God's land." The first bomb was named Gabriel (The Angel of Death), bringing destruction to Northeast Asia. The second, Zerachiel (God's Command), hit Europe; the third, Jophiel (God's Messenger), landing in Africa. The fourth and fifth bombs, named Ramiel (God's Thunder) and Uriel (God's Fire), hit North America and Southwest Asia at about the same time. The sixth bomb, known as Michael (The One Who is Like God), hit South America with the seventh and final bomb that was known to have been released by the Triad, Raphael (God's Healer), hitting Australia.

The dropping of the first seven bombs caused panic throughout the countries and things escalated, the leaders of the world pointing fingers at one another blaming each other for allowing such an atrocity to happen. Unsure of who had actually started the nuclear war but afraid to do nothing, the countries retaliated once they had secured part of their population in underground havens. By the time anyone knew and had figured out what really had happened, it was too late. With the amount of nuclear waste that was released into the atmosphere, humanity began to quickly fall apart. The ones who had been ill-stocked with supplies returned to the surface first taking in higher doses of radiation and giving birth to a new species of people.

Choosing to remain on the surface since their underground sanctuaries were nothing more than just a place to sleep now, the people began to mutate, becoming one of two things: The fleshless or the Henshu. The lowest form of humanity, the Fleshless, are nothing more than empty shells. They live to eat, and they eat to live, though their diet doesn't consist of livestock like normal people, being as animals, even mutated ones are scarce in the dry lands outside the domes. Though their minds have deteriorated to the point of non-recognition, they still understand the basic needs of their bodies, and to them, humans are the best source of protein. Making the fleshless resemble common image of a zombie The Henshu, though almost identical, have one advantage over the Fleshless: intelligent thought. Though they aren't up to par with the humans of their time, they still have the ability to form coherent plans and strategies in order to attain their next human meal.

The surviving underground refugees began to spread out of their sanctuaries once the initial radiation period had settled, first creating colonies underground. Though the beginning was one of the hardest times the human race has been though, most colonies managed to survive and slowly rise back to the surface to once again take charge of the desolate lands. These human wasteland-explorers were exposed to small doses of the lingering radiation in the air, which in turn mutated their DNA, causing slight mutations in them, usually just a single chromosome, which was then passed onto their descendants. There are more extreme evolutions, but those who've befallen such radiation are more commonly known as Mutants, with their appearances changed so much that they can no longer blend in with humans.

Hating the survivors who managed to ride though the decades of radiation in their underground havens, the Henshu attack them any chance they get, using people for food, weapon and ammo supply as well as anything else their victims happen to be carrying on them. These mutated people differ in their deformities from the evolved people as well as their ideals. While the Henshu, and some more evolved mutants are jealous and angry, so much so that they believe humans are the inferior creatures and should be controlled, or wiped from the face of the earth; the evolved humans continue to live among the people, helping protect their newly built cities and venturing further and further away in search of anything than can uncover their past and help build their future.

The humans as well as the evolved started to develop out from underground, building domes to protect their spreading colonies, their cities from the acid rains, mutated creatures and anything else that could harm what progress they had started. These domes became new cities, with their centers protected underground in case something should ever re-occur.

In the year 2112, a good few decades after the Konoha Dome had been established, the sold concrete and stone lower walls leading up to the thick safety 'glass', revealing the darkened sky, brown clouds and occasional mutated bird that happened to pass; daily life had become nearly routine to all its inhabitants. Keeping livestock and crops safe from radiation, advancing medical techniques further than what those from the century before had ever dreamed of as well as studying the effects the bombs had on the animals and plants outside the dome are just a few of the ways the people are surviving. Schools have long been since established in order to teach the young everything any child learned in school before the bombings a hundred years prior.

More than anything, those surviving wished to rebuild and to learn from the mistakes of their forefathers so they kept to their tradition of exploring the wastelands outside of the dome, though the Kouya no Keisotsu (wasteland exploring soldiers) are more well armed and prepared for what they face outside the safety of the dome, their jobs haven't changed at all. Schools had long been since established in order to train the young to become more useful to this cause. Since by thirteen the children knew what they needed to know to be productive adults, they could continue onto more specialized fields. The children that continued on in school had the choice of a few more specialized jobs including: being one of the Kan Shiro, the soldiers that defended the dome should something attack it, the Gunji Keisatsu (Gunji), the men and woman who acted as police throughout the city, or the Kouya no Keisotsu (Kounokei), the ones who braved leaving the dome. These fields were available as well as medical and scientific jobs with much more complex training. While other jobs usually continued on more singular paths, attaining the age of sixteen in the Kounokei meant being put into teams of three with a more senior soldier, training for two years in and outside of the dome until the age of eighteen. Once eighteen the teams were set and allowed to venture out of the dome on missions without the accompaniment of a senior soldier, though usually the mentor continued to tag along unless he had another mission to complete.

Aside from the humans, the Evolved worked twice as hard in their fields, learning to advance in both their evolved powers as well as their specialized fields(should they take one). The Evolved were heavily encouraged by the Council to specialize in any military field, due to their special abilities and their advanced DNA.

The Council consists of city elders as well as a chancellor, the person the people know and trust. The Chancellor assigns missions and gives speeches which usually contain the ideals of the Council and not necessarily the views of the Chancellor. The Chancellor is chosen based on family lineage and is passed on before the death of the previous Chancellor.

With the known world in shambles, desolate and barren, and the Mutants as well as other more powerful Evolved trying to control the remnants of humanity, Konoha Dome's inhabitants do what they can to survive, collecting artifacts and attempting to rebuild what they can of their world in a location only slightly less appealing than where life previously existed. Though underground and under the dome's protection isn't the idea way people wished to live, when it's the only place left to escape radiation, it's the only place anyone wants to be.

This is Shinratensei. Welcome to Hell.


End file.
